


sleeping powder

by luwucio



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Mom, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley-centric, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Hospitalization, Insomnia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Slurs, Vomiting, almost, normal ish ig, seth and bayley are sibs in this bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: An unfortunate incident after a fight with his mother. Jon Moxley is a high school senior that struggles with addiction, mental illness, his confidence of identity and getting tangled with the wrong people. Seems the world likes to make him suffer.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	sleeping powder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998645) by [ThatWrestlingFanWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFanWrites/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFanWrites). 



> i got motivated lmao new fic (multiple chapters hopefully!)
> 
> TW: talk of abuse, pills, overdosing, almost vomiting, hospitals, slurs

The scratchy mattress never got better, no matter how many shitty motels Mox has slept in over the years. You'd think he'd be above complaining, especially after the dodgy life he'd been raised with, but no. He, deep down, always felt that slight snootiness of “I deserve better than this.” , and it confused him. He never had nice. He never did anything in particular to deserve nice. So why did he…

Fuck. He needs to sleep.

Maybe if he hadn't been caught trying to meet with his dealer, he’d be at home and be more comfortable. His mom flipped her shit though, and kicked him out despite his father's best efforts. They never got along, him and his mom, seeing how they were both druggies and he had inherited her worst traits. Vengeful, angry, completely fucking spiteful.

His father was the complete opposite. Caring, compassionate, carefree and everything Mox wanted to be. How did he even end up with someone like his mom? So cold, so argumentative...so upset and angry about everything in the world. He had hardly had time to pack his shit before his mom threatened to call the cops. 

He didn't want to dwell on the situation anymore. The look of pure hurt on his dad’s face as his mom yelled and screamed at him for being a good for nothing addict. All of this and he still had school in the morning. Fuck fuck fuck.

Mox grabs the half empty bottle of sleeping pills on his bedside dresser with a groan, popping the cap off with his thumb. He stared at the white bottle in his hand, contemplating on the last time he had gotten buzzed from taking a little more than usual. He probably admitted that the sleeping pills weren't a first. He wasn't addicted like his mom accused him, no, he just used them for sleep. Relaxing. Shit like that. 

Mox tilted the bottle and shook it, letting five spill into his palm. That was enough, right? No, maybe just one or two more, maybe three and it'll be fine.

He stared at his hand. He wanted this to be all he took, he really did. But it just didn't look or feel like enough. It was making his mind race, and he was getting dizzy. It felt horrible. He just wanted to sleep, but the longer he dwelled, the more he craved the feeling of being spaced out without a care in the world.

He ended up taking the rest of the bottle.

He’d been laying on the mattress for a while, staring at the wall. He’s been spaced out, blinking slowly as the traffic outside rushed past the shitty motel. He felt so good, not a worry in the world right here at this moment.

Then there was a knock on the door.

He sat up, swaying heavily as he tried to steady himself to peer at the door. His mind was so foggy, he didn't have a clue who could be here at this time of night. He stood, haphazardly swinging his feet off the side of the bed and wobbling towards the door. He reached out for the doorknob, and missed the first time, finally grabbing it the second. He opened the door and there stood an all too familiar.

“Seth.” Mox slurred, blinking to try and pull himself together, or at least to act sober. “mph…’sup?”

Seth muttered a response, which Mox couldn't even really understand. All he knew was that Seth was eyeing him. He knew something was up. “Hey. Came to see if you were good. I was calling and you didn't answer…your dad said you were...at a motel…”

Mox just blinked like a confused puppy. He was wondering what that buzzing was earlier, and he had just got his answer. He clumsily ran a hand down his face, trying to pull himself out of the euphoric fog he was trapped in. “Er, yeh, I heard sumn buzzin’. Was like, half asleep though.”

Seth didn't answer that time. His eyes were fixed on Mox and filled with concern. It was like the world around them froze, even the busy streets outside pausing in the heavy moment of silence.

“You uh...feelin’ alright? Little too much to drink?” Seth questions, reaching a hand out and touching Mox’s shoulder. He felt that buzz, that sudden burst of euphoria that made him forget everything else. He struggled to think, to form words with his mouth, but he still tried, for Seth.

The effort was useless though. Seth had already spotted the now empty pill bottle on the floor by the rickety motel bed. His brown eyes filled with concern. “Mox-”

“I know, I fuckin’-” Mox grunts, waving him off in a sudden wave of irritation. “I fucked up. I...I fuckin’-” He stammered, slurring heavily, and groaning as he put his hand on the wall. Fuck, his stomach hurt. Shit shit shit. Did he take to much? God, he was gonna puke, he was gonna fucking puke-

Before he could finish panicking in his head, he felt like his breath got sucked out of him. He began panting, trying to calm down and not to puke his guts out on the old carpet beneath him. He barely heard Seth’s panicked voice above his breathing, but he was talking to someone. He couldn’t- he couldn't see. Everything was so dark.

\--------------------

Waking up to fluorescent white lights and people muttering about you isn't a good feeling. It took a minute for him to realize where he was, and then last night came back to him. 

His head fucking hurt. He wanted to sleep and just stay asleep for a few days, maybe not wake up. He was going to pretend to not have woken up in the first place, but Seth had already noticed his eyes open. 

“You're awake.”

“Mm.” Was all I could muster out. My throat was dry and tasted faintly of vomit and whiskey. I didn't want to be in this situation right now. Why did Seth have to have the worst timing? Why did he come see him right at that moment? Why him-

“I bought Mox some water.” Came a familiar voice, walking into the room. Through the brightness of the lights he could make out Bayley, who was basically Seth’s sister. Or was she actually his sister-

“Thanks mija.” Seth mutters, smiling softly at her and taking the small plastic cup of cold water before handing it to Mox. “Here. You've been living on IV fluid. I know your throat is probably dry.”

Mox took the cup almost desperately, chugging it like his life depended on it. He exhaled loudly, relieved at the cool liquid in his dry throat. He tossed the cup onto the floor and hummed, closing his eyes and laying back in the bed. “So...What’d they do to me?”

“They pumped your stomach, and they had you on a breathing thing for a while to get you breathing right. They were talking about putting you on meds too. And getting you evaluated of course.”

“So I overdose on pills and they give me more pills?” He quips, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Seth immediately shuts him down, looking him in the face. “That's not funny. This is serious.”

Mox sighs, understanding where his stiffness is coming from, but still not appreciating it. “Seth, I’m just trying to make this a little lighter okay? It’s not like I was trying to kill myself. I just wanted to sleep.”

Seth swallowed, his voice shaking a bit. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” He hums, mimicking the motion from Up. Seth chuckles, standing and kissing his forehead gently. “Okay. I'm gonna drop Bayley off at the school and then I'll be back, okay?”

Bayley shot up from her seat. “What? I wanna stay here and keep an eye on Mox! How come you get to stay?”

“Because I'm older and you skipped school yesterday, so you go today.”

“You're only a senior, I'm still a junior! It's a year difference!” She huffs.

“Still,” He hums, resting an arm on her head. “A difference.” He smiles, pinching her cheek. “Besides, I can still call you and update you, I know you and Mox are best friends. But I don't want you to stress out or get grossed out if they probe him.”

“You couldn't watch them take his blood.” She muttered, picking up her bag and looking at Mox. “When he calls, holler so I know he's not holding you hostage.” She jokes, patting his leg. “See ya Mox.”

Seth gave him another kiss on the forehead, grabbing his keys and smiling. “I'll be back. Fifteen minutes, tops.” He says, leading Bayley out of the door. As it shut, he was left alone with his thoughts. 

“God, I better not end up in a damned ward.” He thought aloud, groaning as he ran his hands down his face. Even if it wasn't on purpose, they'd still be all skeptical on why he was taking that many sleeping pills anyway. Can they put you in a ward for insomnia? 

“Jonathan Moxley?” A voice sounded as the door opened. Mox looked up, dreading the conversation coming up. “Hi, I’m here to evaluate you. I won't be long, I can tell you're tired. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, alright?” The man asked, sitting on a rolling chair next to him. 

After the basic questions, the doctor began with the freeform questions. “So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you take all of those pills Mr. Moxley?”

“You can just call me Mox.” He mutters, rubbing his temples weakly. “I took them to help me sleep, honest. I was only gonna take five, but I didn't think it would help, so I just...took the rest of the bottle. I wasn't thinking. I had a stressful night.”

The doctor wrote something down on the paper clipped on the clipboard and looked back up at Mox. “So this wasn't on purpose at all?”

“Nope.”

“Are you struggling with an addiction, perhaps?”

Mox inhaled deeply, his fingers twitching under the thin scratchy hospital blanket. “I wouldn't say it's an addiction. I'm just dependent I guess.”

“So what your friend said about trouble with your parents and a dealer was fake then?” 

Fuck. “I...No. No, okay? I have a dealer, but I'm not an addict, I swear. I only met my dealer because my mom wouldn't let me buy anymore sleeping pills. I honest to god was using them to help me sleep at night, but I got used to them because I used them every night. So I kept taking a little more and then my mom got pissed like a fucking hypocrite. I haven't said shit for the past ten years when she came home doped up on god knows what. My dad wanted to help but my mom said she didn't want a faggot druggie under her roof.”

“So your mom is the aggressor.”

“If that's code for a hypocrite bitch that won't help her son with things she struggled with herself then yeah.”

“And she kicked you out of the house?”

“Yeah. Luckily I had time to pack a bag before she started to threaten to call the cops on me. My dad tried to talk to her but when it was obvious she wasn't gonna listen he gave me  
some money.” He mumbled, leaning back. “She hates my guts. Good thing I hate hers too.” 

“You said she's been coming home intoxicated for a couple of years, since you were a kid i'm assuming?”

“Mm.”

“Have you ever tried to reach out to anyone for help? Or what about your dad, has he tried to do something?”

“She likes to pretend my dad's the bad guy. If he says anything she yells and screams and hits him, accusing him of being an enabler for her addiction even though he's tried to help her stop on more than one occasion.”

The doctor made several notes and tapped his foot against the white tile floor. He seemed to be thinking, looking over at his responses. “I'm going to be honest with you here.” He starts, looking up at him. “I don't think a stay at the psych ward is needed, since it wasn't a suicide attempt.”

He sighed in relief. 

“There is almost no doubt we will be placing you in therapy, however. Despite this not being an attempt, there are signs of mental illness. We will also put you under a suicide watch for a while, just as a precaution.” He explains, smiling slightly at the groan from Mox. “We're gonna keep you here for a day or two to monitor your blood and make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“This fucking sucks.” He huffs, looking at the doctor. “Am I allowed visitors?”

“We just have to check them for any pills and such, but yes.” He says.

“Sweet.” He hums, sinking into the bed. “Is that all? No offense but I'm a little tired.” He smirks crookedly. “Sleeping pills y’know?”

“Yes, i'll let the other workers know you're sleeping. If your friend comes back should I let him in?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” He says, standing and approaching the door. “Feel better.”

“Thanks doc.”

\--------------

Mox awoke again a few hours later, feeling better than when he woke up earlier that morning. His headache was mostly gone, and the lights in the room had been dimmed. The small TV in the room was turned on to Disney, playing Gravity Falls. To his right was Seth, headphones in his ears and focused on a writing project as he lightly bobbed his head to the faint music. On his left was Bayley, head resting on her backpack which was propped on the wall. She was snoring softly, curled up in a ball to create a little warmth. 

With a small huff, Mox sat up and heaved himself off of the bed, grabbing the hospital blanket and laying it over Bayley gently. 

“Aww, you softie.” Seth teased.

“She looked cold.” Mox muttered, sitting back on his bed and stretching out. It has been a while since he had stood or moved. Seth walked around the bed and sat next to him on the edge, placing a hand on his knee gently. They sat there for a few minutes, just taking everything in. The events of last night, the unspoken words of ‘i’m sorry for blabbering’, the soft snores of someone they held dear.

Mox glanced at the clock's bright red numbers. “Visitor hours are almost up.” He noted, looking at Seth. The other just kept looking at Bayley, gently caressing Mox’s knee. “I know. We aren't going home.”

“What?”

“After word spread about what happened with your family last night, the first thing I did was try to figure out where you went. I went to talk to your dad, and my dad found out. He told me that he didn't like that I was so concerned with a…” He pauses, swallowing. “A-A faggot. And a druggie no less. Then he called me a fag, and uh...Bayley got involved and we ended up getting kicked out.”

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

“Luckily Ro and his cousins are gonna let us crash at his place. We'll be there for the time being.” He murmurs, taking Mox’s hand and running his thumb over his knuckles. The small gesture showed how much Seth cared about him. He felt the love and compassion in that gentle touch, and it made his heart flutter. “I'm just glad you're okay.”

“Yeah.” Was all he said. He was thankful the lights were dim, or Seth would see him blushing. “Er, by the way, the doc said I'll be here for about two more days for monitoring. Then i'll be out on a suicide watch. For precaution.”

“Okay. Do you feel bad? Anything hurt?” 

“I’m all good.” Mox chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Just exhausted.” He yawns, jolting as the door opens. A large figure stepped through, smiling faintly in the dim light. 

“Mox.”

“Ro!” He exclaims, extending a hand for a handshake, only to be pulled into a hug. “Oof- okay, easy big guy.”

“Sorry, just been worried sick.” He sighs. Letting Mox go and smiling again. “I would have came sooner, but football practice. Coach Saxton can be a pain in the ass.”

“He's definitely a pain in Coach Graves’ ass.” Mox cracks, much to Seth’s dismay. 

“Hey! There's a child here.” He hisses, gesturing at Bayley, still fast asleep. 

“Fucks sake, she's a junior Rollins. I think she knows what sex is.”

“Doesn't give you two pervs the right to talk about it around her.” he mumbles, nudging her gently. “Hey, wake up. Roman’s here.”

Bayley groans, sitting up and squinting at the tall figure. “Mm...Hey.” She rasps, rubbing her eyes. “We leaving? I was having a great dream, Mox accidentally drove us to a nude beach and-”

“Shh.” Seth hushed her, helping her stand. “C’mon, we gotta go so we can get some sleep. In a bed.” 

“What, is my hospital room floor not good enough for you?” He jokes, smiling at the frantic protests. “I'm kidding. Gimmie a hug before you leave.”

Bayley chuckled and hugged him tightly, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Can't wait to see you back at school Mox.” She hums, waving as she walks out of the door. Roman and Seth wave goodbye, telling him to hurry up and get better. As the door closed, he was left alone once again.

The silence hung heavy, apart from the faint voices of commercials from the small TV. He laid back down in his bed, his eyes growing heavy once again.

This was the fucking worst.

**Author's Note:**

> 🕺 i like pain


End file.
